Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers
by BlueBolter
Summary: While fighting over a book , Levy and Wendy developed a very close friendship resulting into making their own Mystery solving company . Join them in their adventure with romance , suspense , mystery , humor , supernatural and sometimes horror. Pairings inside and I don't own FT . Chapter 1 : How we met . This chapter will relate how did Wendy and Levy decide to become detectives.


**So this is my forth story that I again got while bathing. I will be updating it as soon as I can after Fairy Tail's Fairy Slayer. Like this pattern: 3 chap there then 3 chap here.**

**Pairing: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus and maybe others.**

**Unknown pairings ( Don't know if it will be included) : Gale**

**Not gonna happen pairings: Rowen**

**Status of mind of most characters:**

**Levy: kind, clever, sometimes crazy, determined**

**Wendy: innocent, cute, kind, helpful , clever, sometimes rebellious .**

**Lucy: Lucy like, dislike Levy sometimes.**

**Natsu: stupid, crazy. ... in one word: Natsu**

**Erza: ignorant, innocent, crazy, funny, cake addict**

**Gray: Ignorant, stripper**

**Juvia: drugged to Gray, dislikes Lucy, sometimes being ignorant and mentally weak.**

**Mirajane: Clever, Always want to pair someone everyday.**

**Lissanna: Competitor of Mira who tries to ship other persons, clever**

**More in further chapters but here are Mirajane's and Lissanna's shippings.**

**Mira's : Nalu ( her OTP ), Gruvia, Jerza, FreedXLissanna, ElfmanXCana, Rowen , Gale, Macana (Macao X Cana)**

**Lissanna's: Gralu ( OTP of Lissanna) , LyonXJuvia, Bixana ( Bixlow X Cana) , Weve ( WendyXEve) , Laxza , Everman, Freejane , Jevy**

**So the story starts like that:**

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

I was so so so excited, angry and in hurry. I am angry because due to a fight at the guild yesterday putting everyone in a deep slumber. My favorite novel is publishing a new edition, but not a normal edition. It was a collector edition . Only one copy was sent to each bookstore of Fiore and I absolutely want one. I woke up at the guild at 9 : 30 and the bookstore of Magnolia, Fairy of Wisdom, opens at 9 : 00 .

This made me angry. If I told you what I did you would be like trololol . Firstly I pushed Mirajane who fell on the ground, then kicked Jet and Droy, threw a barrel of bear at Natsu, threw Elfman on Gildarts, walked on Plue, crushed Erza's cake before blasting her out , destroyed the guild's doors and pushed a large amount of passers-by on the streets a bit like a bull.

I swear on you reader of this story that if I don't get that book, I'm gonna kill the person who owns it. Oh yes revenge is always served cold.

* * *

The magenta coloured building of the bookstore was visible. I did a final sprint inside to it and stormed inside to the clerk's desk. The latter was an old pale skinned lady of about 55 years with lime eyes , silvery blonde hair pinned on her head . She was also a good friend of mine. Sometimes I come here , I chat with her etc... and in exchange she sometimes lowers the price of her books for me. That's what we call friends with benefits.

"Hi Lev.."she managed to say before I cut her off and said violently "Has someone bought the collector edition of Sherlock Holmes yet! "

"No" she replied with terror and shock. Her reply relieved me, it felt like a weight went off my back. I took a deep breath and asked her : " Where it is? "

And she replied : " On the shelf in the furthest left corner. " and and went on my way to my so loved book. In less than a minute I was there but I found something that attracted me to it.

* * *

It was a new story of Indiana Jones in collector edition among which 1 was sent to each bookstore. I took a look at its summary and found it very interesting as all the Indiana Jones series. Another book to add to my imaginary cart. I was then going to take that book, for which I dealt so many things to my friends when suddenly as I touched it, another little hand also touched it.

I closed my eyes, took out my tongue and said : " I took this book first so..." and then harshly said: "So go home to your fucking bitchy mother and go and cry in her lap ." . You may think that I am out of character but it is true... whenever I fight for a book I am another person. I then heard a familiar feminine voice saying: " Is that a manner of talking!? Levy !"

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Carla flying over Wendy. Carla was looking very angry and Wendy was shocked. "I am sorry I didn't know that it was you two. I am really sorry. " I apologized. "So if it wouldn't have been us, you would have still cursed. "Said Carla. God she can really be annoying , sometimes.

"I said sorry. Ok and now leave me with that. " I said. "What is happening Levy, you seem out of character today. I never knew you could be like this. "Said Wendy.

"It is simply that this Sherlock Holmes book you were going to take is a collector edition among which 1 exemplary was sent to each bookstore. It is a very rare one. "I explained. "Oh really and me who thought that it was an ordinary Sherlock Holmes book. I think I am not that great fan of his after all . ***cries*** I could not even distinguish a normal edition and a collector one. " said Wendy before she started crying.

"What you also are a fan! "I exclaimed. "Yes, I have every other book of his in my room. "She said as she dried her tears. "Me also. But this book will be mine. " I said as I gripped the book close to me. "No, it is going to be mine " she said as she struggled to take the book from me.

"Carla, could you help me please?" Asked Wendy and Carla said: " I think she need a punishment for what she told you before. You can count on me. ". She then gripped my hair and started tugging on it. It hurt like hell.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Some meters away ,a woman was searching a book on the bookshelf and then asked a man: " Excuse me, Can you help me find that collector edition of Daniel Steel among which 1 exemplary was sent to each bookstore. "

And the man replied : " This bookstore doesn't sell that collector edition of Daniel Steel anymore. " . "And why" asked the lady.

"Because there was always fights like these but in bigger proportion for these books. "Replied the man while pointing towards Levy, Wendy and Charla.

* * *

**Back to Levy's POV**

I could not take it more. I let go of the book then took Charla and threw her on a man who was pointing towards us. Wendy snatched the book curled up into a ball. "Wendy ! Give me that book now! "I shouted. "No ! " she shouted.

"Don't force me to use magic on you. "I threatened. Her head then came out and started showing me the strongest weapon possible: Puppy Eyes. "Levy , please" urged Wendy while making her puppy eyes cuter and cuter. I couldn't resist anymore... I hope my subconscious will forgive me.

"Fine ... but please, lend me it when you finished reading it. " I said in depression. "Sure" She said with a bright smile.

* * *

We then went chatting about mystery novels on and on to the clerk. It was incredible she also liked mystery novels like me . It clearly the first time I am meeting someone with the same interest as me . Even Lucy dislikes mystery tagged books . Her favorite novel series was Harry Potter . She keep on saying that she is in love with the hero .

I can't support the sight of Wendy holding that book . It was a true torture . I soo wanted that she buys the book then we seperate .

My wish was came true as we arrived to the old clerk lady who was looking rather preoccupied.

"Levy do you know what is doing ? "Wendy asked me .

"Who is that ?" I asked as I knew no person named Williams except in a video game i've been playing . She is my favorite character in the game , her name is Anna Williams .

" is the clerk of this bookstore. You are friend with her and you don't know her name ?"said my blue haired friend.

" Of course I know . I was testing you ." I said in a manly voice .

"When hearing at you we might think the opposite . "Said Charla , not satisfied with my answer .

* * *

"Whatever let's go and ask her."I said. We went near and Wendy asked her sweetly : "Mrs., What are you looking for? ". "I am looking for a key that opens a safe. I need to open it urgently. I kept it on my desk yesterday and can't find it today." She replied.

"Would you mind if we help you? " I asked. "Sure. " she said. "Yeah, we are going be detectives like Sherlock Holmes" Wendy said with determination and we all sweat dropped. And all of us started searching for a key.

After some 15 minutes we couldn't find it. "I abandon, I can't find it "said Charla. "Come on Charla. Detectives do not abandon."said Wendy and Charla shouted "But I am not a detective! "

"Do you remember where it was? " I asked and replied: " Near that stack of book" she said while pointing towards a stack of book on her desk. "No way, I searched there multiple times, but yet I couldn't find it " I said. "Please hurry up," Mrs Williams said." Maybe someone stole it? " said Charla . I decided search for it near some bookshelf when I fell down.

"Levy, you are okay? " said Wendy as she rushed to heal me. "I tripped over the carpet and fell" I said as I scratched my head then I noticed : A security camera. "Hey Wendy! Look a security camera. We might find out what happened.

* * *

**Guild - No one's POV**

" I don't know what but something feels wrong here . " said Lucy .

"What makes you think like that ? "Asked Gray .

"By that time Levy should already be here shouting madly and laughing countinosly while reading a book . "Replied the blonde .

"So ?" said Erza .

"So what ? It means that she didn't get the book she wanted . I am really afraid . She told me that if she won't get the book , she will try to kill its owner . " Lucy said in panic before dashing through the guild doors breaking it again .

"What do this brats have against that door."sobbed Malarov .

"I told you that it was ugly ."said Mirajane .

* * *

**Back to the Fairy of Wisodm , Ley's POV**

We have been watching it for minutes and minutes when something happened , a slim young man with blond hair in a black formal suit came. He then took ' hand and kissed her hand with a sly look.

"Mrs. , Do you know who is this man? " asked Wendy. "It's a fine young man named James . I met him several months ago and we became friend in very little time. But he has a disturbing side of himself. " said the clerk and Charla asked "What is it? "

"He sometimes unknowingly steals shiny objects. I one time caught him trying to take my chain but he returned it to me. But yet he is a good boy. " she said. "This is kinda suspicious . Let's watch further more and see what he will do." I said.

James and then started talking and talking. He then took out a small book from his pocket and left it on the desk. then started examining the book while his left arm was on the desk , near the key. It looked like a Silver Celestial Spirit gate. He then took the book with his right arm and the swung the other hand and it disappeared.

"James stole it! "I exclaimed. "What!? How is it possible?!"said the clerk. "Mrs. Tell us his address and we are going to get the key for you." Said Wendy. "Yes tell us" I said while flexing my arm and then I someone shout: "Levy! Please don't kill her!" And then something fell onto me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Lucy and most importantly **SHE WAS SUFFOCATING ME WITH HER BREAST !**

"Lucy get up! I won't kill anyone! " I shouted, "Sorry, I tripped over the carpet and fell onto you" she said. "This carpet must be called the 'carpet of hell'" said Charla skeptically.

"What are you doing here? " I asked to Lucy. "I was making sure that you didn't kill the one who bought the book instead of you like you've told me . I hope you didn't do it !" She replied. "You wanted to kill Wendy! " exclaimed Carla. "I now in the past, forget it. " said Wendy.

"Wendy bought the book. If I would have killed her, It would have made me even worse than Zeref." I said. "Ouf" she said. "Young girl, I think you dropped your keys" said who was holding Lucy's keyring. "Thank you!" Lucy said as she took the ring but then pushed her away. "That key..."she mumbled. "What is happening? "I asked. "Yes I am sure! This key is the one for my safe" she said as she took out a silver key of Lucy's keyring.

"What are you talking about? I found this key yesterday near the entry. It is mine." Lucy said while scratching the back of her head.

"Let me examine it..."I said as I took the key and started comparing it to the one in the record. " is right this is hers." I said while giving it to its owner . "Ok so now..."she mumbled and then removed some folders in her personal desk . The books away we could see a safe. She opened it and took a vial of red liquid which was emitting white fumes out of it.

* * *

then hastily it and she started shining so bright so that we need sunglasses to see a small gimsp of her. The light faded and another woman stood before us.

"So do I look younger? " she said flirtily. " !" All of us exclaimed. She now had brown hair cut in a bob cut, wearing a red satin sleeveless chinese dress with floral design and a colorful majestic bird on the lower part. She also wore long red fingerless gloves and brown fishnets tights with red heels. But the feature that caught my attention the most is : **SHE HAS BIG BOOBS AND YET 2 MINUTES AGO SHE WAS AS FLAT AS ME. WHY SHOULD EVERYTHING END WITH BOOBS !**

"Yes it is me. I sensed that I wasn't going to end longer, so I made a potion which brought me back to my 20s. So how do I look?" She said and asked while doing flirtatious poses.

"Personally I find you very beautiful." Said Lucy, Wendy , Charla and _**(me, the author) **_ said. "Fine, then I can start a career of a model. "She said while going away.

"Wait ! And who is going to take care of the bookstore!?" I asked and she replied: "I already appointed someone. He should be here tomorrow. So now... see ya. " She said while waving her hand.

"Good Luck !" Wished Wendy. "Please, don't call me anymore, simply call me, Anna." She said while she went away.

* * *

"Who knew things would turn out like this? " I said. "You are so right Levy" Wendy said . "You know Wendy, even if I didn't get the book , I had an excellent moment with you, searching for the key. "I said and she replied: "Me too Levy. You know? I was thinking that being a detective was more fun than reading a Sherlock Holmes book..."

"So..."I replied intrigued by her. "So how about us becoming part time detective? But still we will keep going on missions as mages. "She said.

**No one's POV**

Levy looked at her with a surprised face. "It's Ok if you don't want..."said Wendy in a disappointed voice. "It is a wonderful idea!"Shouted Levy and Wendy looked at her in shock.

"I was thinking the same thing as you. We both love Sherlock Holmes , are intelligent, know Sherlock's tricks , we may become even the best detectives of Fiore. "said Levy loudly. "Really! "Said Wendy.

"Lucy, you want to become part of our detective team? "Levy asked to the blonde.

"No way! I won't join that damn witty Sherlock Holmes detective fan club. I prefer being an enemy of Fairy Tail than joining your club. "Said Lucy.

"And you Charla" asked the sky dragon slayer."As a mage you get so many trouble and now I wonder how much trouble you will get. "Said Charla.

"So we need to think of a name! "Said Wendy excitedly. "How about Fairy Tail's Mystery Solvers" Levy decided. "Yes, I like it" Said Wendy. And the two friends joyfully jumped and high-fived under the sight of the celestial spirit mage and the white exceed.

"I hope they won't create a mess now, " said Charla and Lucy laughed.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**So I hope you like it. Whenever you review I hope you will rate each chapter using this system:**

**Love it - ;D**  
**Very good- :D**  
**Good- ^-^**  
**Indifferent- '_'**  
**Bad- '~'**  
**Very Bad- T_T**  
**Thrash- : (**

* * *

**And I am going to somehow add a quiz at the end of each chapter. Here is for the first chapter.**

**FROM WHICH GAME IS ANNA WILLIAMS FROM ?**

**ANS 1) Soul Caliber **  
**ANS 2) Tekken**  
**ANS 3) Street Fighter **  
**ANS 4) Dead or Alive**  
**ANS 5) Virtua Fighter**

* * *

**So here the next chapter's title and a peek from it.**

**Chapter 2 : The first mystery : The case of the cake destroyer.**

**Length: Approx Medium**

**Peeks: Wendy, I think that no-one will ever consult us **  
** They even destroyed my Adamantine armor.**  
** How about joining us, Wendy, Levy? I am giving painting lessons later.**  
** I swear, I will have my revenge over you ! Let's go my dear Mona.**  
** You helped my sister, so I am giving the security camera kit as a gift.**

**So now see ya don't forget to R&R .**


End file.
